I Want A Baby, Ge!
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Hanya sepotong cerita tentang sepasang suami-'istri' yang ingin memiliki anak. Kristao. Yaoi/BL. Oneshot. Marriage Life.


I Want A Baby, Ge!

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Pair: Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao

With all official pair

Genre: Romance, married life, a bit humor

Rate: Teen

Length: oneshot

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Kristao belongs to God and I just own this short fic :D

.

.

.

Summary:

Kristao sudah dua tahun menikah dan mereka belum di anugerahi anak. Padahal, Kaisoo yang baru menikah setahun lalu saja sudah punya satu anak-Kyungsoo bahkan sedang mengandung anak kedua. Luhan sedang mengandung hasil buah cintanya dengan Sehun. Baekhyun sedang hamil tua. Yixing dan Minseok sudah memiliki dua orang anak laki laki yang menggemaskan. Tao juga ingin seperti mereka. Tapi, kapan ya dia mendapatkannya?

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Kangen sama Kristao hiks. Dan pas mandi beberapa hari lalu dapet bayangan tentang cerita ini yey. Iya saya tau saya baru sekali post tentang kristao. Yang lain saya simpen di laptop yang lagi nyaris collapse, gaberani post. Saya masih percaya kalo mereka real kok :') siapa tau kan mereka diem diem ketemuan. Walau gak pernah kode kodean kayak Hunhan tapi tetep percaya ya sama Kristao :'D

.

.

.

Tao sedang belajar memasak di rumah Yixing. Dia melihat Anson sedang berlarian dengan riang bersama Joonxing. Tao—yang saat itu sedang mengaduk adonan di dalam mangkuk besar—tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Anson aktif sekali ya. Dia sampai mengejar adiknya yang sedang tenang naik mobil-mobilan mini. Kau tidak pusing melihatnya?" tanya Tao pada Yixing yang sedang mencoba membuat krim untuk isian kue bolu mereka. Yixing menoleh ke arah Tao dengan senyum.

"Tidak. Awal-awal ketika melahirkan Anson sih iya, aku kesal setengah mati melihatnya berlarian tak tentu arah seperti itu. Joonmyeon menenangkanku dan sepertinya sekarang malah dia yang pusing akan kelakuan mereka. Hahaha." Yixing tertawa renyah.

Tao merenung lalu menunduk sedih sambil tangannya terus mengaduk adonan.

'Kapan ya aku memiliki anak dari Yifan-ge?' pertanyaan seperti itu sering kali hinggap di kepalanya.

Yixing melihat Tao dan dia membuang nafas pelan. Ah, sepertinya dia terlalu jauh membahas tentang anak. Tao pasti sedih. Yixing jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Tao sepertinya adonannya sudah siap!" seru Yixing senang, mencoba menarik Tao dari lamunannya.

Tao tersentak dan menatap Yixing dengan heran lalu melihat ke arah adonan yang sedang diaduknya.

"Ah ya kau benar." Tao memasang senyum lima jari sebelum memberikan mangkuk itu kepada Yixing.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Dan Tao-sudah melupakan tentang kesedihannya; setidaknya, untuk sekarang.

.

.

"Ah aku semakin gendut saja. Bagaimana ini, Ge?" Tao menggerutu ketika dia bercermin setelah mencoba memakai jeans pensilnya yang sayangnya sangat sulit baginya untuk mengancingkan celananya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau tidak usah mengancingkan jeansmu untukku? Agar aku tak perlu repot membukanya ketika kita akan bercinta nanti." Yifan memeluk Tao dari belakang dan berbisik.

"Dasar mesum. Aduuuuhhh bagaimana inii? Masa aku harus pakai celana bahan lagi sih? Tidak keren." Tao merengut.

"Kau bahkan tetap mempesona di mataku bagaimanapun keadaan dan tampilanmu, Peach. Jadi pakai pakaianmu sekarang dan kita pergi, hmm? Kau menggebu-gebu sekali setengah jam lalu ketika menunjukkanku produk yang baru diluncurkan oleh Gucci."

Tao terkesiap dan secepat kilat memakai celana bahan warna toska dan kemeja putih.

"Ayo Ge! Kita harus cepat!" Tao berlari ke arah Yifan yang menunggunya sambil bersandar di depan pintu kamar.

"Wow wow, perhatikan jalanmu, Peach! Kau terlalu bersemangat, Baby."

.

.

"Mungkin kau kurang gagah, Ge!" Sehun berkata dengan semangat. Yifan mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat gerakan seolah-olah dia akan meninju wajah pria berkulit albino di depannya.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Chanyeol-Baekhyun karena Baekhyun merengek pada mereka semua untuk berkumpul di rumahnya. Dan Chanyeol menatap miris dompetnya ketika Baekhyun merengek.

Sekarang malam minggu dan pasangan Hunhan nyaris tidak datang karena Sehun nyaris menyerang rusa imutnya yang sedang hamil muda tadi sore. Untungnya Taeoh—anak Kaisoo—tiba-tiba saja mengetuk pintu rumah mereka dengan keras dan Sehun mau tak mau merelakan rusa imutnya itu pergi dari kungkungannya untuk membukakan pintu bagi si kecil Kim.

"Enak saja kau, maknae!" Yifan mendengus kesal.

"Ya bisa saja kan." Sehun merengut. "Lagipula, apalagi? Kalian sudah menikah selama dua tahun! Aku—yang baru menikah lima bulan lalu—saja sudah dapat membuat Luhan mengandung anakku."

Yifan mendesah kalah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengadopsi anak saja?" usul Jongdae. Yifan menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah. Tao bilang selama dia masih bisa mengandung, dia ingin seorang buah hati yang berasal dari darah dagingnya sendiri."

Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yifan; merasa simpati melihat salah satu tetangganya terlihat depresi hanya karena masalah bayi.

"Mungkin memang belum waktunya, Ge. Sabar saja." Jongin berkata penuh keyakinan. Yifan baru akan terkesan pada pria berkulit tan itu sebelum Jongin melanjutkan, "Atau kau kurang mesum, Ge!" lalu dia tertawa.

Yifan baru akan memukulnya jika saja suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Aku dan Baekhyun juga menikah tiga bulan setelah kau menikah kan, Ge? Dan Baekhyun baru mengandung delapan bulan lalu. Baekhyun sempat frustasi ketika dia tidak juga mengandung di lima bulan setelah kami menikah." Semuanya mengalihkan atensi ke arah Chanyeol-fokus mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu sampai Baekhyun bisa hamil?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Aku menggagahinya setiap hari." Chanyeol memamerkan senyum lima jarinya yang membuat Jongin dan Sehun tertawa terbahak. Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau sudah gila, Yeol." Yifan menggeram.

"Tapi, Ge, Baekhyun saat itu bertanya pada temannya yang menjadi ahli kandungan—yeah semacam itulah, aku tak tau apa itu—dia yang biasa menangani pasangan yang sulit memiliki anak. Dan Baekhyun diberi perintah olehnya untuk mandi kembang jam tiga pagi di teras belakang rumah lalu melakukan adegan ranjang bersamaku." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan wajah meyakinkan yang membuat Yifan membulatkan mulutnya kaget.

"Dan aku takkan tega menyuruh Tao untuk mandi di pagi buta seperti itu. Dia bisa membeku, kau tau?"

"Ge, kau tak ingat kalau Baekhyun sangat tidak tahan dingin? Tapi dia rela melakukan itu. Lagipula setelahnya kan kita melakukan adegan panas. Menurutku tak masalah." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya cuek. Jongin dan Sehun sudah terbahak lagi dan Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau bisa mengikuti saran Chanyeol kalau kau mau." Joonmyeon bergumam tak yakin.

.

.

"Peach?" panggil Yifan pelan ketika mereka selesai makan malam. Tao—yang sedang membersihkan sisa makan malam mereka—menyahut.

"Ada apa, Ge?" tanyanya sambil menatap Yifan yang memasang wajah ragu. Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menghampiri Yifan.

"Kau terlihat ragu, Ge. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau membuatku takut." Tao menggenggam kedua tangan Yifan di dadanya sambil menatap mata Yifan.

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya ragu. Dia menatap Tao sebentar lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tau Peach? Aku tadi mengobrol bersama para suami lain. Dan Chanyeol membagi rahasianya. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya. Aku khawatir akan kesehatanmu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol katakan, hmm?" Tao bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Uhm—dia bilang, Baekhyun saat itu mandi kembang di teras belakang rumah mereka jam tiga pagi lalu beradegan ranjang dengan Chanyeol setelahnya. Dan satu bulan kemudian, Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil." Yifan berkata dengan ragu. Tao memasang wajah heran. "Itu aneh dan aku tak ingin kau melakukannya. Tapi aku takut kalau itu benar-benar manjur, Peach." Yifan baru ingin berkata lagi sebelum Tao mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa mendapat keturunan langsung darimu, Ge. Sekalipun cara ekstrem dan tidak masuk akal seperti itu." Tao tersenyum.

.

.

Tao benar-benar melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh Chanyeol. Dia bangun jam dua pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti jam tiga pagi. Yifan belum bangun saat itu dan Tao juga sepertinya tak berminat untuk membangunkan suaminya.

Tao menahan gemeletukan giginya dan badannya yang mulai bergetar ketika dia melepaskan pakaian tidurnya di kamar mandi dan hanya memakai bathrobe saja ke halaman belakang.

Dia sudah menyiapkan air di dalam sebuah bak yang cukup besar dan berisi banyak bunga wangi di dalamnya. Tao sempat terkekeh sejenak yang menganggap dirinya konyol mau melakukan suatu hal yang aneh seperti ini.

Sementara itu, di kamar, Yifan terbangun karena tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia merasa kamarnya terasa begitu dingin. Dia menoleh dan mengerenyit bingung ketika tak mendapati istrinya disana. Yifan akhirnya berjalan ke dapur masih dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Peach?" panggilnya pelan. Tapi tak ada balasan dan Yifan memutuskan untuk minum air terlebih dahulu.

Dia meminum airnya dengan tenang dan melihat pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan pintu belakang terbuka. Yifan meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan menemukan Tao yang benar-benar membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dan bunga-bunga.

Yifan sempat terpana sejenak sebelum melirik jam di meja makan yang menunjukkan pukul 03.30 dan bibir Tao yang memucat.

Tao menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, Ge." Sapanya lemah.

"Keluar dari sana Peach. Kau akan terkena demam."

"Ah, jam berapa sekarang Ge? Aku harus berendam selama tiga puluh menit."

Yifan tak tahan dan langsung mengangkat Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Dia membalut tubuh Tao dengan bathrobe secara asal dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka. Dengan tergesa, Yifan meletakkan Tao dengan lembut di ranjang dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Apa kau masih merasa kedinginan?" tanya Yifan sambil memeluk Tao yang sudah memakai pakaian tidurnya lagi. Tao menggeleng sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Baguslah. Aku takut kau masih kedinginan dan akhirnya sakit. Aku tak ingin kau sakit hanya untuk mengikuti suatu hal konyol dari mulut Chanyeol." Tao terkekeh.

"Siapa tau kalau Chanyeol tak berbohong kan." Tao tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kalau kau selesai mandi?" tanya Yifan.

Tao tersipu malu lalu perlahan mengangguk dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yifan.

"Yeah, aku mengingatnya dan kau bisa memulainya sekarang, Ge."

.

.

Dua minggu setelah itu dan tak ada perubahan berarti. Tao cemberut ketika bercerita pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Kyungsoo dan Yixing selalu mendukung Tao dan tetap menyemangati Tao.

Tao berbaring di sofa dengan malas sore itu. Rasanya tubuhnya lelah sekali.

"Padahal aku hanya mengepel dan mencuci baju hari ini." Tao bergumam dan melongok ke arah televisi di depannya. Tangannya perlahan meraih remot tv di atas meja kecil di sebelah sofa. Dia benar-benar malas untuk beranjak.

Tak lama, dia melirik ke arah jam dinding dan terbelalak kaget ketika melihat kalau sekarang sudah pukul setengah enam sore. itu artinya, beberapa menit lagi Yifan akan pulang dan bahkan Tao belum memasak makan malam!

Tao berlari ke dapur dan dengan cepat menyiapkan makan malam sederhana. Yang terpenting adalah, ada teh hangat kesukaan suaminya.

Tao menghela nafas lelah ketika selesai membuat makan malam dan tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, menampilkan Yifan dengan senyumnya yang disodorkan untuk Tao.

Tao balik tersenyum dan memeluk Yifan hangat. Dia mengambil jas dan tas Yifan lalu menyapanya.

"Selamat datang, Sayang. Mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Tao sambil berlalu ke kamar.

"Tunggu aku mandi dan kita makan malam bersama." Yifan mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Tao dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Berhenti melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti itu dan kita istirahat sebentar di sofa." Yifan menarik Tao ke sofa ruang keluarga lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Aku memang mudah lelah belakangan ini. Sepertinya aku kekurangan suplemen vitamin. Aku harus ke dokter besok sepertinya." Tao membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di bahu Yifan.

"Bagaimana kalau sore ini? Agar aku bisa menemanimu kesana." Yifan menyeka peluh di dahi Tao.

"Ah aku merasa pusing dan mual sekali pagi ini. Mungkin karena belum sarapan ya." Tao bergumam tidak jelas.

Yifan mulai merasa aneh karena Tao tidak mengoceh lagi. Tubuhnya lemas sekali dan Tao terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa detik pertama Yifan mengira Tao tidur namun kemudian dia dengan panik menggendong Tao dan membawanya ke klinik temannya tak jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar pingsan? Baby pandaku? Dia memang menolak untuk sarapan pagi ini. Dan itu aneh sekali. Dia biasanya tak pernah melewatkan sarapan paginya bahkan sealu mengoceh kalau sarapan pagi itu sangat penting untuk mengawali pagi." Yifan mengoceh panjang dan membuat Shim Changmin—dokter yang menangani Tao sekaligus temannya—menganga.

"Wow wow, tenang Wu! Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia memang pingsan karena mengerjakan pekerjaan berat dan kurang tenaga pagi ini. tak ada yang serius. Tapi—uhm aku tak tau kau akan senang mendengarnya atau tidak tapi—"

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan Tao? Apa dia terbentur atau sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bergeser?" Yifan memotong ucapan Changmin dan membuat Changmin menatapnya jengah.

"Bukan. Sejujurnya, ketika aku memeriksanya, aku merasakan detak jantung lain."

"Detak jantung lain? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dasar tidak peka. Istrimu mengandung tau. Kira kira hampir memasuki empat bulan." Ucap Changmin santai.

"HAMIL?"

.

.

"Pantas saja aku mudah lelah dan terlihat lebih gemuk. Ternyata aku membawa satu nyawa toh." Tao mengelus lembut perutnya.

"Kukira resep itu betul-betul berhasil." Chanyeol menggeleng kecewa.

"Dasar. Kau aneh-aneh saja." Baekhyun berkata dengan kesal.

"Ya kupikirkan kau hamil karena itu Baek." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun memelas.

"Aku dinyatakan hamil dua minggu setelah dua bulan aku mandi. Secara teknis aku hamil karena setelah insiden itu kau menggagahiku setiap hari." Baekhyun cemberut lalu beralih menatap Tao.

"Tapi aku senang kau akhirnya hamil." Baekhyun memeluk Tao.

"Yeah. Ayo tunggu lima bulan lagi." Tao tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ini beneran tamat dan gaakan ada epilog atau sequel waks

Saya udah mentok ampe sana aja haha

Maaf kalo rada gajelas gitu

Kalo mau tau, ini saya tadinya ngetik di hape

Jadi maaf kalau agak gaje atau gak rapih dan banyak typo

MAAF BANGET YA SAYA BARU POST LAGI SEKARANG SETELAH DUA BULAN KURANG ILANG

HIKS

MAAFKAN YA

MAAFKAN

MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN YA /telatsebulanmbak/

MAKASIH BANGET BUAT KALIAN YANG BACA INI CERITA YA MWA

Review?


End file.
